jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Katniss545/Wystarczy jedna wiadomość i zmieni twoje życie...
Hejka! Ostatnio coś mnie naparło na napisanie nowego bloga, chyba tak na odstresowanie ale blog bedzie i nexty bedą :D Zapraszam na info :D *''Bede pisać z perspektywy Czkawki'' *''Wszystko dzieje sie we współczesnym świecie'' *''Bohatreowie chodzą do II klasy liceum ogólnokształczącego '' *''Niketórzy z bohaterów chodzą na koła swoich zainteresowań lub inne zajęcia '' '' ''Zapraszam Serdecznie :D Rozdział 1 Dzień jak co dzień ... -Czkawka wstawaj!-To słysze codziennie rano z kuchni, żeby nie spóźnić sie do szkoły w sumie to i tak mam 5 min dorgi do przystanku ale 10 czekam na autobus. Zszedłem do łazienki, aby sie przebrać, zjadłem śniadanie i poszedłem na autobus. * Na przystanku czekał już Dejw, Mark, Sami, Wojtek, i kilka dziewczyn które lubiłem aczkolwiek styczności z nimi nie miałem. Poszedłem do chłopaków, na przywitanie przybiliśmy piątki jak zwykle i zaczęliśmy rozmowe o naszych tematach, czyli gry komputerowe i nasze ligi i od razu mówie nie gramy w noge ale w siatkę i jesteśmy puki co najlepszą szkołą z województwa w te klocki, mamy jeszcze zamiar zdobyć więcej ale w swoim czacie. Nagle Mark zaczał jakąś gadke: -Ej chłopaki wiecie, że do naszej szkoły ma przyjść jakiś nowy. -Ta serio.-powiedział ironicznie Sami, zresztą jak zwykle zawsze sie tak wygłupia. -Ej dobra chłopaki! Jaki nowy? Wiesz coś na ten temat?-powiedział Wojtek. -Ponoć ma być od przyszłego tygodnia bo zkąd sie tam przeprowadza i długo mu zejdzie. -Ale jest w naszym wieku?-zapytał Dejw. Ja nie odzywałem sie, wolałem posłuchać niż wplątać sie w rozmowe. Przy okazji patrzyłem sie czy przypadkiem nie jedzie autobus i o wilku mowa akurat jechał więc powieziałem do chłopaków: -Dobra kończcie tą gdke i chodźcie. Autobus jedzie. Chłopaki chodźcie autobus jedzie. Ustawiliśmy sie przy końcu chodnika zrobił sie niezły tłok. Dzieczyny kończnie chciały wejść pierwsze więc ja stanąłem i powiedziałem z uśmiechem: ''Panie przodem. ''Jedna z dziewczyn wchodząc do autobusu pusćiła mi oczko i sie uśmiechnęła, ale to nic nadzwyczajnego zawsze tak robi, ja grzecznie także sie do niej uśmiechnąłem i wsiadłem do autobusu. * W szkole wyszedłem z szatni chłpaki już na mnie czekali na korytarzu. Podeszłem do nich i znów zaczeliśmy rozmowe. -Czkawka!- zawołał Mark. -Czego? Co chcesz? -A wiesz że ten nowy to też ma na nazwisko Hadocck tak jak ty. -No i co z tego może se mieć mi to nie przeszkadza. -A może to jakaś twoja rodzina? -Hymm... Gdyby miała tu być jakaś moja rodzina to na pewno dałbym wam o tym już dawno znać bo bym wiedział. -No ale. -Dobra skończ już i lepiej chodźmy pod sale za 2 minuty dzwonek, chyba nie chcesz sie spóźnić? -No jasne że nie. Poszliśmy pod sale i zadzwonił dzwonek, pierwsza lekcja czyli chemia z pnią Kazałą. Tylko nie to nikt jej nie lubi, ale cuż mówi sie trudno. Weszliśmy do sali i zająłem miejsce, zdziwiłem sie że nie ma jeszcze Astrid bo akurat z nią siedze na chemi przez Kazałe a w sumie to można też powiedzć że przez Lame a dlaczego? Bo ona strsznie pluja jak mówi. Widząc że nie ma jeszcze As i może jej nie byc dawałem znaki do Samiego żeby przesiadł sie do mnie, ale gdy on już wstał z ławki żeby do mnie przyjść do sali wbiegła As mówiąc: -Przepraszam za spóźnienie!- zamknęła drzwi i usiadła koło mnie. -Hofferson! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! Lekcja trwa już 7 minut! To już kolejne spóźnienie w tym tygodniu, jeszcze jeden taki numer a wylądujesz u dyrektora na dywaniku!-zacząła sie drzeć nauczycielka, a do sali świeciło słońce i było widać jak sie pluła to było ohydne ale zarazem śmieszne. Wszyscy zaczęli sie śmiać na ten widok, a najgłośniej śmieł się Dejw. Jak ona to zobaczyło to od razu skierowała sie w jego strone i krzyknęłą: -Kotowski a ty z czego sie śmiejesz?! -Bo prosze pani deszcz pada-powiedział to a wszyscy wybuchli jeszcze większym śmiechem. Nauczycielka podeszła do okna i zaczęła sie w nie gapić i totalnie nie wiedział o co chodzi. Takie rzeczy tylko u nas w klasie. * Po szkole pojechałem do domu skończyłem o 15, ale o 17 miałem trening w siatke i musiałem szybko odrobić lekcje. Jutro kolejna chemia z Kazałą. Ciekawe jak bedzie tym razem, aż mi sie chce śmiać na myśl co działo sie na dzisiejszej lecji... Rozdział 2 I oto jest "nowy" A więc nadszedł kolejny tydzień szkoły i w dodatku jak dal mnie to bedzie męczący tydzień bo w czwartek szykują mi sie zawody z mojej ligi. Poszedłem jak zwykle na autobus i jak zwykle do chłopaków oni już zaczeli gadać beze mnie ale cuż. Gdy do nich podszedłem od razu Wojtek obdarzył mnie wspaniałą nowiną: -Ej Czkawka dzisiaj przychodzi ten nowy. -Tak to bardzo ekscytujące Wojtek-powiedziałem. -Czkawka dlaczego tak mówisz?-zapytał ze zdziwieniem Sami. -Bo mnie to nie obchodzi. Czy to tak ciężko zrozumieć? -Czasem tak, ale na serio nie chcesz sie dowiedzieć kto to? Może to twoja rodzina? Za tym pytanie już naprawde mnie coś brało, miałem ochote na nich krzyknąć bo to już przerastało wszelkie granice od zeszłego tygodnia mi o tym ciągle trują nawet na treningach, Miałem tego stanowczo dosyć, więc powiedziałem: -Chłopaki już wam mówiłem coś na ten temat tak? Nie obchodzi mnie to! Chłopaki spojrzeli na mnie z taką dziwną miną a Dejw powiedział: -Czkawka ty zawsze tak mówisz a jak przyjdzie co do czego to i tak bedziesz chciała sie dowiedzieć kto to. Co nie? -No może i tak.-powiedziałem. -A my ci w tym jak zwykle zresztą, pomożemy.-powiedział Mark -I chwała wam za to.-powiedziałme, po czym zaczęliśmy sie śmiać. Podjechał autobus i pojechaliśmy do szkoły. * W szkole wszyscy skupiali wzrok na nowym, okazało sie (tak jak chłopaki mówili) że on jest od nas rok straszy,a le bedzie chodził z nami do klasy chociaż zdawał, ale nie mieszaliśmy sie w te sprawy tyko spokojnie sie przywitaliśmy. Podszedłem do niego razem z chłopakami i powiedziałem: -Siema! Jestem Czkawka Hadocck. -O jak dziwnie sie składa mamy tak samo na nazwisko, ja również nazywam sie Hadocck. Tylko dobrze że nie mam tego samego imnia-powiedział, po czym zaczął sie śmiać. -Tak fajnie. Hehe.-zaśmiałem sie- To jak masz na imie? -Filip, ale mówią na mnie Filipe lub Fili jak kto woli. -Spoko, to ja będe mówił Filip. -Wiesz radziłbym poszperać ci troche w papierach żeby dowiedzieć sie czy przypadkiem nie jestśmy ze sobą spokrewnieni. To dozobaczenia na lekcji. Jego uśmiech wydawał sie podejrzany. Całkiem jakby coś wiedział o mnie ale sie do tego nie przyznawał. Postanowiłem że musze to sprawdzić. Zacząłem rozmawić z chłopakami na ten temat, gdy dziwnym trafem podeszła do nas As i poprosiła mnie na chwile. Więc poszedłem i zapytałem: -Ok As nie ściemniaj mi tu tylko wal prosto z mostu. Co chcesz? Widać że troche sie zmieszała bo jak zwykle lubiła pościemniać. -Masz numer do tego twojego brata? -Jakiego mojego brata?!-zdziwiłem sie. -No tego Hadoccka. -Nie nie mam i to nie jest mój brat. -Czkawka a dasz przepisać z chemi bo zapomniałam? -Może ci dam. Ale spadaj z tąd musze coś obgadać z chłopakami. -Dzięki. Dozobaczenia na lekcji! Już nic nie odpowiadałem tylko poszedłem do chłopaków, a oni od razu do mnie z takim uśmiechem i: -Co umawialiście sie na randke?-powiedział Mark - Ej weżcie sie ogranijcie! Ja nawet jej ni lubie ok? -Ta na pewno -Akurat mówie prawde. Sczerze to za nią nie przepadałem, chociaż wcześniej mi sie podobała, nadal mi sie podoba, ale takiej dziewczyny z charakteru jaki ona ma to nie bede miał o nie nawet nie ma mowy. Za dużo czasem pali i potrafi sie nieźle upić więc nawet nie ma mowy. Ale co tam musze rozwikłać zagadke tego Hadoccka to nie bedzie mi dawało spokoju. Wiem jak tylko wróce do domu to zapytam sie mamy czy coś może wiedzieć na jego temat... Rozdział 3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach